In watching, hunting and trapping animals, it is often useful to disperse a scent into the air or onto the surrounding areas. This may be done for a number of reasons. One reason is to conceal the hunter's own scent so as to avoid alerting animals to the hunter's presence. Another reason is that certain scents may, in fact, lure the animal to a particular location. Additionally, mobility is often desirable and required in order to track and trap animals. However, this may leave a scent trail so stationary scents are often inadequate. It is often preferred to avoid contact with the scent and that the scent not contact the hunter's person, clothing, equipment, etc. It is also preferable that the device be simple and quick to use, easy replenished and easily disposed of without requiring long-term storage after opening. Finally, it is also desired that the scent-dispersing device be able to disperse the scent automatically with little or no effort by the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a single-use animal attractant-dispensing device that is simple and easy to use, may be mobile, disperses the scent automatically, and is easily disposed of and replaced.